Merry Christmas
by randomtuna13
Summary: Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar pendapat dan pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Sherlock Holmes. Tapi, laki-laki itu sendiri tampaknya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kemungkinan ada seseorang yang terluka saat mendengar ucapan-ucapannya. [challenge #MakeThemHappy / entri #FestivalFandomBarat] [modified canon] [sherlolly]


**Merry Christmas**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series by BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

Modified Canon, taken from the first episode of season 2, A Scandal in Belgravia.

OOC, AR

 **note :**

Untuk _challenge_ #MakeThemHappy

Entri #FestivalFandomBarat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengannya?"

Kata-kata itu tercetus begitu aku menerima segelas sampanye dari Dr. Watson. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar pendapat dan pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Sherlock Holmes. Tapi, laki-laki itu sendiri tampaknya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kemungkinan ada seseorang yang terluka saat mendengar ucapan-ucapannya.

"Maaf, apa?"

Sherlock mengelus biolanya. Aku bisa merasakan ada ketegangan di udara, yang bahkan mungkin sudah ada sebelum aku sampai di sini. Sherlock menarik napas.

"Kubilang, apa kau serius dengannya?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Di sofa, tengah duduk bersama Mrs. Hudson, rekan Sherlock, Dr. Watson mendesis penuh peringatan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan.." Aku menyesap sampanye-ku, berusaha terlihat santai. Tapi, aku tidak santai. Entah bagaimana, Sherlock mengira aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria lagi sejak kejadian Jim Moriarty. _Pria yang berbahaya, Molly! Demi Tuhan!_ begitu yang dikatakan Sherlock. Ia samasekali tidak memberiku gambaran bagaimana dia bisa mengira Jim berbahaya, bukannya brengsek. Maksudku, dia meninggalkanku mabuk di sebuah pub tengah kota! Dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Kupikir Sherlock khawatir denganku atau apa. Tapi, dia menyebut Jim berbahaya, bukannya brengsek. Sherlock selalu peduli dengan urusannya sendiri 'kan?

"Kulihat kau sudah punya pacar baru _lagi_ , Molly?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan sesaatku. Dr. Watson kini bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri sambil mendesiskan nama Sherlock. Lebih keras.

"Apa?" Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Tidak heran Sherlock menganggapku wanita bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lain yang lebih kreatif.

"Sherlock, kuperingatkan kau."

Dr. Watson menatap tajam pada Sherlock. Tapi Sherlock sedang mengamatiku. Seolah menelanjangiku. Menelisik setiap rahasia yang mungkin tersembunyi dalam gerak-gerikku. Aku selalu suka caranya menebak apa yang kumakan saat sarapan, atau apakah tadi aku mampir ke toko bunga sebelum ke lab. Aku selalu suka caranya mengobservasiku, seolah dia mengikuti kegiatanku setiap hari. Seolah dia ada di sana. Duduk diam dan mengamati.

Tapi, untuk sekarang aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau akan bertemu dia malam ini, memberikannya hadiah." Napasku tertahan. _Tidak. Jangan di depan semua orang, Sherlock._ Aku tidak sanggup bila kau mempermalukanku di sini. Seperti biasanya, meski Sherlock amat mahir membaca gestur tubuh, ia nihil dalam membaca pikiran orang lain. "Mm.. mungkin kau berniat mengambil hari libur untuk bersamanya?"

Dr. Watson pasti melihat tanganku gemetaran. Ia meraih gelasku dengan lembut dan mengisinya hingga separuh penuh. "Minum ini saja, Molly. Ayo duduk bersama Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum canggung. Aku tersenyum setengah hati.

"Hentikan, Sherlock." Dr. Watson mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sherlock. "Ini malam Natal. Jangan rusak hari Molly Hooper."

Sherlock bukanlah Sherlock jika dia menuruti kata-kata orang lain. Ia menarik napas sebelum melakukan pidato cepat yang kusebut _analisa-sebelum-penarikan-kesimpulan_. Sherlock orang yang egois. Dia tidak akan mengijinkan orang menyela, saat sedang melakukan deduksi. Tentu saja, sebagai rekan lab-nya, aku tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Tentunya kau melihat kado yang terbungkus sempurna dalam tas. Yang lain terbungkus sembrono. Ini untuk seseorang yang istimewa."

 _Ya. Memang istimewa._

"Bayangan merah sesuai lipstiknya... sebuah asosiasi bawah sadar atau satu dia sengaja melakukannya."

 _Kau pernah bilang, lipstik merahku adalah kemajuan yang besar, Sherlock._

"Apapun itu, Miss Hooper sedang jatuh cinta. Bahwa dia serius padanya jelas dari fakta dia memberinya hadiah. Ini menunjukkan harapan jangka panjang."

 _Aku selalu serius. Ajakan minum kopi saat itu dulu? Atau kencan buta yang ditawarkan kawan-kawan departemenku? Undangan makan malam saat ulangtahunku? Sherlock.._

"Bahwa dia akan menemuinya malam ini terbukti dari _make-up_ dan pakaian."

 _Bagaimana kau bisa sedemikian butanya?_

"Jelas mencoba untuk mengkompensasi ukuran mulut dan payudara."

Aku tidak pernah membencinya saat dia tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku selalu memaklumi apa yang sedang terjadi di otaknya yang brilian. Aku tahu, Sherlock tidak pernah berniat mengatakannya secara gamblang. Dia berpikir rasional. Dan untuk rasional, kau harus mengesampingkan perasaan. Sentimen.

 _Kopi hitam. Dua gula._ Aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi, Sherlock. Bukan menjadi pesuruh yang membawakan kopi untukmu.

 _Kencan buta adalah acara paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar. Kau tahu kemungkinan kau mendapat pelecehan seksual lebih besar daripada kau melakukan kencan yang bisa melihat?_ Jika begitu, lindungi aku. Jadilah teman kencanku. Lihat aku, Sherlock.

 _Molly, oh Molly. Kupikir aku perlu mengingatkanmu bahwa ulang tahun sebenarnya bukan pertambahan umur._ Lalu kenapa? Jika ulang tahun artinya umurku berkurang, maka kenapa tidak kau sisihkan sedikit waktumu yang berharga untukku? Sisihkan egomu, Sherlock. Hanya makan malam. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengharapkan itu semua. Karena aku tahu, itu bukan hal-hal yang dekat denganmu. Kau tidak terbiasa minum kopi, atau kencan buta, atau makan malam dengan seseorang yang istimewa. Kau tidak kenal itu semua, Sherlock. Dan aku menerima faktanya.

Hanya saja, dengan menerima kenyaatan, bukan berarti perasaanku tidak terluka. Bukan berarti hatiku tidak sakit saat memikirkannya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu." Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja. Padahal aku sudah berjanji. Meskipun Sherlock bersikap dingin padaku, meskipun ia tidak pernah merasa peka dengan perhatianku, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Mencintainya dalam diam. Tapi, segalanya terlalu sakit.

"Setiap kali. Selalu."

Sherlock terpaku. Ia telah meraih kado yang kuletakkan dalam tas kertas yang kubawa. Kado yang rencananya akan kuberikan kepada orang-orang yang kukenal. Kotak berwarna biru untuk Dr. Watson. Yang berpita merah muda untuk Mrs. Hudson. Dan yang berwarna merah. Dengan pita hitam. Kado yang kubungkus dengan hati-hati. Kado yang membuatku menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di deretan toko-toko London. Memang benar, kado yang akan kuberikan pada orang yang kucintai. Pada siapa aku mengharapkan hubungan jangka panjang. Pada siapa..

"Hal-hal mengerikan." Dan air mata itu keluar begitu saja. Mengancam jatuh dari sudut mata. "Selalu."

 _Molly Hooper bodoh._

Sherlock tidak akan melirikmu. Seharusnya kau dengarkan kata-katanya dulu itu. _Anggap saja aku menikah dengan pekerjaanku._ Tidak ada harapan, Molly. Dia tidak akan pernah merasakannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

"Maafkan aku."

Kuletakkan gelas sampanyeku. Dan kusambar mantel yang digantungkan Mrs, Hudson di dinding. Sebelum seluruh orang pulih dari kekagetannya, aku mencondongkan tubuh. Menghindari pandangan Dr. Watson dan Mrs. Hudson. Aku tidak diinginkan. Dan aku tak mau mereka mencegahku pergi.

"Selamat Natal."

Hanya itu yang kuucapkan sebelum menerabas pintu dan menuruni tangga dengan mata mengabur karena air mata.

.

.

.

.

"Molly!"

Sebuah tangan kuat mencengkeram lenganku. Sakit. Terlalu kuat. Aku tidak ingin dia menyentuhku.

"Lepaskan aku, Sherlock!" Aku membentak dengan suara parau. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku tanpa menoleh. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Rambut ikalnya akan menarikku kembali. Matanya yang kelabu akan membuat pertahananku runtuh. Tulang pipinya, bibirnya, seluruh komponen wajahnya akan melumpuhkan akal sehatku. Aku tak mau terpikat lagi.

Aku tidak ingin…

"Maafkan aku."

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di pelukannya. Pelukan yang selama ini kuharapkan. Pelukan hangat dalam lindungan kedua lengan Sherlock. Ini tidak adil. Ini tidak adil.

Tanpa kuinginkan, aku justru menangis lebih keras. Beban yang menekanku tiap kali Sherlock membalas perkataanku tanpa kepekaan. Beban yang menekanku tiap kali Sherlock menunjukkan ketidaktertarikannya padaku. Semuanya tumpah ruah.

 _Biarkan Sherlock tahu._

Karena sesungguhnya aku tak percaya ada manusia yang tak punya perasaan.

"Maafkan aku, Molly." Sherlock mengetatkan pelukannya. "Kumohon, jangan menangis."

 _Sherlock meminta maaf_. Dan dia memintaku untuk tidak menangis. Itu 'kan yang selama ini kuinginkan? Agar Sherlock peduli. Agar Sherlock menunjukkan sisi manusiawinya sedikit saja. Sisi manusiawi yang bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang lain.

Jadi, kenapa air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir?

"Molly Hooper..."

Sherlock menarikku dari pelukannya. Jalanan Baker Street sepi. Orang-orang pasti sedang menikmati malam dengan keluarga mereka. Dan aku malah ada di sini. Menangis. Di pelukan orang yang jelas-jelas menolakku.

Mendadak, kurasakan ada tangan yang hangat menempel di pipi. Jari-jemarinya menyeka air garam yang menyisakan jejak kemilau di wajahku. Sherlock menghapus air mataku tapi aku masih tak mau memandangnya. Aku tidak ingin.

"Lihat aku, Molly." Gestur lembut itu mengangkat wajahku. Dan mataku bersirobok dengan mata kelam Sherlock. Air mata mengaburkan pandanganku, tapi aku bisa melihat alis Sherlock menurun. Kerutan di dahinya. Wajahnya sebegitu dekat. Aku tak pernah tahu ia setampan ini. Figur ini yang membuat jantungku jumpalitan setiap berpapasan. Figur ini yang membuat jantungku melesak setiap kali ia mengacuhkanku. Figur ini. Yang menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku brengsek." Aku menatapnya terkejut. Bibirnya tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, saat ekspresi Sherlock mengeruh. Itu adalah ekspresi yang kulihat saat ia berusaha menjauhkanku dari Jim. Ia marah.

"Aku brengsek, Molly. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku sudah membuatmu menangis." Suara parau Sherlock mempesonaku. "Aku mengabaikanmu setiap hari. Aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk yang membuatmu sedih."

Biar kutebak, Sherlock tidak pernah mengakui dirinya seperti ini depan siapapun.

"Sherlock…" Nama itu lolos dari bibirku. Tapi Sherlock melanjutkan. Tangannya gemetaran. Matanya terpancang pada mataku.

"Aku brengsek, Molly." Sherlock menelan ludah. "Dan kau mencintaiku."

Padahal, jelas-jelas aku tidak mendengarkan pernyataan atas perasaannya. Dia hanya mengungkapkan fakta. Segamblang dia menjelaskan bahwa dari aroma tubuhku, dia tahu aku baru lewat toko roti. Atau dari kelopak mawar yang menempel di jas labku, dia tahu aku baru mampir ke toko bunga.

Tapi toh, aku mencondongkan tubuhku. Melepaskan tangan yang membelenggu wajahku. Dan mendarat bibirku di atas bibirnya. Sebelum aku kehilangan keberanian. Sebelum dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa menerima perasaanku. Sekali saja.

Yang tidak kuketahui, Sherlock membalas ciumanku. Dia menekan bibirku. Menelusurinya. Dan aku hanyut. Inilah yang selama ini kuinginkan. Aku dan Sherlock.

Meskipun delusional.

Meskipun hanya khayalan.

Meskipun sementara.

Saat bibir kami terpisah, Sherlock menarik napas. Jantungku serasa dibawa lari marathon. Dunia baru melewati malam natal dan aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah bagaimana aku harus menghadapi laki-laki ini jika kami bertemu lagi. Jika aku menghadapi realita.

"Setelah ini—" Sherlock berdehem. "—aku tidak ingin kau punya pacar baru lagi, Molly."

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Tapi semburat merah di pipi Sherlock yang kulihat saat ia menatapku serius bukan kebohongan. Bibirku melengkung secara otomatis. Membentuk senyuman paling lebar.

"Tak akan pernah." Aku memeluknya. Samar-samar, kudengar dentang lonceng gereja dari kejauhan. "Selamat Natal, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock membalas pelukanku dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kepalaku. "Selamat Natal juga, Molly Hooper."

Dan aku tahu, bahwa ini adalah Natal paling indah dalam hidupku —permulaan dari hari yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

huwweee-weit.

rencananya bukan bikin pas natal, tapi sy kebawa suasana /halah/ sekalian buat ngerayain International Kissing Day aja deh (efek banyak liat scenenya Shelly di tl wwwww)

ceritanya di canon sy ini, gak ada campur tangannya Irene adler :''3

dan aku selalu ngarep shelly melakukan adegan ini, abis sherlocknya ngomong aneh2 gitu sama molly :'')) apalah saya cuma bisa ngarep yak wkwk

saya telat notis deadline cerita ini, kupikir deadline udah lewat, eh ternyata masih :'''))) maafkeun kalo cuma segini doang :'')) otpku johnlock sih, but sherlolly is cute too~

btw, mind to RnR? '3')/


End file.
